Beater
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Petite introspection de Kirito sur les débuts de SAO et son titre de Beater.


**Beater**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Titre » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** Sword Art Online appartient à Reki Kawahara (ou à Akihiko Kayaba, c'est selon).

Lorsqu'Akihiko Kayaba nous a annoncé que nous étions piégés à l'intérieur de l'Aincrad, la plupart des bêta-testeurs ont utilisé leurs connaissances des quêtes pour monter rapidement en niveau.

Bien sûr, ce n'était sans doute pas très fair-play. Mais dans un jeu où la survie de tous est soudainement liée à l'achèvement d'un jeu long et mortellement complexe, on pourrait sans doute argumenter que favoriser les bêta-testeurs est un bon choix stratégique. Après tout, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un temps d'adaptation à l'univers et au fonctionnement de l'Aincrad, et connaissent pas mal de détails utiles pour les premiers niveaux. Pour finir le jeu au plus vite, il paraît logique de favoriser ceux qui vont naturellement progresser le plus rapidement.

Mais la vérité, c'est que ni moi ni les autres n'avions ce genre de pensées altruistes en tête lorsque nous avons abandonné la ville de départ. Non. Nous savions juste à quel point il peut être difficile de conserver tous ses HP, et quelles quêtes nous permettrait d'atteindre rapidement un niveau nous assurant une survie dans les premiers niveaux.

En fait, je crois bien que la plupart des bêta-testeurs se sont contentés de cette sécurité. Une fois qu'on est sûr de ne pas se faire tuer par un sanglier, on peut attendre tranquillement que d'autres finissent le jeu pour nous.

Je fais partie de ceux qui ont choisi de se battre jusqu'au bout pour finir SAO. Est-ce que je suis altruiste ? Non. Pas plus que les autres. C'est juste que je ne fais pas suffisamment confiance aux autres en général pour leur confier ma vie. Littéralement.

Une autre raison de ce choix – comme moi comme pour les autres – est sans doute encore moins noble. C'est un mélange de fierté et d'arrogance.

Voyez-vous, dans cette situation unique où nous a forcé Akihiko Kayaba, deux désirs profondément humains s'opposent, et sont à l'origine des conflits entre les joueurs.

Le premier, c'est bien évidemment l'envie de survivre à ce cauchemar, de retrouver notre vie dans le monde réel. Et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul à ne pas vouloir confier cette survie aux autres.

Le deuxième désir, je pense, touche particulièrement les gamers endurcis. Dans un jeu, vous êtes le héros de l'histoire. Même dans un jeu online, où vous êtes le héros de votre propre histoire et où vous pouvez accumuler argent et pouvoir bien plus aisément que dans le monde réel. Bien sûr, certains argumenteront que l'on est toujours le héros de sa propre histoire, que le monde soit réel ou virtuel, que l'on accomplisse des exploits ou non. Mais les jeux vous le font bien plus ressentir que le train-train quotidien.

Alors maintenant, dans SAO… Eh bien beaucoup veulent être le héros. D'être celui qui finira le jeu et sauvera tous les autres. D'être acclamé et félicité comme un véritable héros.

C'est pour ça que les bêta-testeurs, bien qu'ils aient partagé gratuitement leurs informations sur les premiers niveaux, se sont fait huer. Parce que ceux qui veulent devenir des héros les ont vu comme des rivaux.

Absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes prisonniers d'un jeu mortel, et au lieu de nous battre pour en sortir, nous nous battons pour savoir qui aura le droit de sauver les autres.

J'avais honte de ces sentiments, et d'avoir abandonné les débutants dans la ville de départ. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas avoué – ni aucun autre d'ailleurs – être un bêta-testeur. Mais lorsqu'on sait plus de choses que les autres, on finit forcément par se faire remarquer.

Je venais de voir mourir un autre bêta-testeur, qui voulait être un héros, lorsqu'un autre joueur m'a traité de tricheur. De « cheater ».

C'est à cet instant que j'ai pris le titre de Beater. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Pour focaliser la haine des anciens testeurs sur moi et ainsi mettre fin à cette lutte intestine idiote ? Pour ne plus avoir à me cacher et craindre qu'on découvre mon statut de bêta-testeur ? Pour une autre raison ? Pour tout cela à la fois ?

Je n'en sais rien. Mais à partir de cet instant, je suis devenu Kirito le solo, le Beater qui a vaincu le premier boss de SAO et qui continue de se battre au front dans l'espoir de finir un jour le jeu.


End file.
